The Unttainable Dream
by Briryan
Summary: Have you ever had a dream and didn't know if you were awake or still asleep' Not tell about the pairing!P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I have all the manga out so far and 4 bookmarks.

Hello I'm back. Guess I lied, didn't mean too. Again I would like to thank megamean0 for editing this story for me. I hope that you all enjoy reading this. Have fun!P

---------------------------------------------

The Unattainable Dream

'_Have you ever had a dream, but didn't know if you were awake or still asleep? I have. And the funny thing is that I'd rather not know which it was_.'

Well now that that is off my chest, I feel somewhat better. No, wait! I feel a lot better. Let's see, it is now 5 and I have to be at the bridge by 8. Sweet! That means I will have more time to eat my precious ramen before I leave. Now that makes me a very happy Naruto.

I made it to the bridge at 7:30, proud of myself for so being early. Normally I'd be here for about 10 minutes before Sakura-chan got here. Hun. That's funny, I'm the first one here. Normally teme is here long before any of us. I wonder why he's not here? Oh well, I guess there is really nothing to do but wait.

When I look up from watching the fish swimming in the water, I see Sakura-chan and lagging behind her is a sour looking teme. Now that they are here, all we have to do is wait for Kakashi-sensei to show up. Two hours later (surprise, surprise), the lazy-ass finally arrives. Only to tell us that we have the next two days off. Also that our mission has been pushed back a few days. Reason being is that Team Gai is still away on their mission, but should be back in a day or so. A couple days after they return the mission will go ahead as planned.

Well, since we have the day off. I decided to ask Sasuke if he would like to spar with me. The only response I get from him is his back as he walks away from me. Which is fine by me, didn't really want to spar with him anyways. Maybe I'll just head home for a quick nap before lunch. Then I'll go train by myself.

Oh! what a nap. That was the best sleep I've had in a couple days. I'll just have a quick look at my clock to see what time it is. What! 6 am? I must have been more tired than I thought I was. Cool, that just means I'll have more energy to burn off today. Wonder if teme is at the training grounds yet? Guess I'll find out later. But first things first: I need to shower, dress, and have breakfast before I head out.

It's 7 by the time I leave for the training grounds. And, as usual, the villagers send death glares my way. Too bad for them, it doesn't bother me like it use to. When I finally get to the training grounds, I can't believe it, Sasuke-teme isn't even here! Fine, I'll just train by myself today. Then maybe afterwards go and see Iruka-sensei and ask if he will treat me to ramen. 'Cause I know he can't say no to me.

Later on, as I head home after a long day of training by myself, (Iruka-sensei had treated me to both lunch and supper, what a nice guy he is), I notice Sakura-chan walking towards me. She told me that Team Gai got back early this morning, and that we were going to meet at the bridge tomorrow morning at 8. She tells me that she told Sasuke twenty minutes ago before she came looking for me in response to my question. We talked for a little longer, before saying "see ya in the morning" and parting ways.

I arrive at the bridge the next morning at the same time as Lee. Everyone but Kakashi is here now. Surprised that we are still waiting for him? Me, too. But what is really shocking is that we only had to wait an hour before he came. This mission must be very important for him to be somewhat early. That or maybe someone threatened him.

Between Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei, we learn our mission is to deliver important scrolls to Suna, and that we would be there for a week or so. Which is really fine by me, since that means I get to see and talk to Gaara. As soon as the details of the mission were explained, it was decided that we would spar. Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei put Sakura and Tenten, Sasuke and Neji into partners, leaving me with fuzzy-brows.

Well, I must say, next to Sasuke, Lee is a great person to spar with. He sure as hell keeps you thinking and you have to be fast on your feet. But man, you should see Sakura and Tenten. That's something else. I still can't believe how far Tenten flew after Sakura had punched her. Mental note to self, don't piss off Sakura. Don't worry, Tenten's fine. Shocked, but fine. Sasuke and Neji, now they seem to fight like a well oiled machine. I wonder why? I've never seen them spar before, since Sasuke usually spars with me. But they move like they really know each other inside and out.

Finally we all leave for the night, saying that we will see each other at the bridge in the morning. Since Lee was heading in the same direction, we decide to walk home together. It's nice to walking home with a friend, though I wish it was Sasuke I was walking home with. Oh, crap. I forgot my kunai back at the training ground. Lee offers to come with me to get them, but I tell him he should go on without me. We part ways, me heading back to the training grounds and Lee heading home. Finally getting back to the training grounds, I see something I don't think I'll ever forget.

Before I tell you what it was I saw, I have to say this, in that spilt second, I realized that I couldn't attain both of my dreams. My first dream of being Hokage was coming along nicely, I'm a chuunin now, it will only be a matter of time. For my second dream, yeah right, that's never gonna happen.

Well here is what I saw. Sasuke and Neji kissing like they were lovers and not just friends. I turn away and run, leaving my kunai right were I had left them and not caring one bit. Never noticing the sad look in Sasuke's eyes.

Right now as I walk home, my heart is breaking. Wait how could it be breaking? When it shattered the moment I saw them kissing. That was when I realized that I had a second, unattainable dream.

--------------------------------

AN- Please if let me know if I should go on, though I might just anyways. But it is always nice to hear what people have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Here is chapter 2. Hope you like it.

Dislcaimer. Don't own the book series Wheel of Time, that belongs to Robert Jordan and pas moi. Still don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Finally I make it home. How, I don't know. And right now I don't feel like being with anyone; Iruka-sensei included. See, normally when I have a mission to go on, he'll take me out for some ramen. And just my luck, guess who's waiting for me at my front door? Putting on my happy mask, I go over to him. I really hope that my happy smile reaches my eyes as well. Thank Kami 'cause it must have worked, since he hasn't gone into mother-hen-mode, asking me what was wrong. Iruka-sensei asks me if I am ready to go and get some ramen. Now, I really hate the fact that I have to lie to him right now, but I tell him that we are leaving early tomorrow morning and I still have to pack and stuff. I tell him I will have to take a rain check. (hmm run on sentence, I chopped it up a bit for yeh) He understands, saying with a chuckle that that was fine and we'd have ramen when I get back from Suna. I, of course, agree, and he bids me goodbye with a hug.

As I make my way into my apartment, I decide what I should pack. No, I'll just pack in the morning like I had planned on doing in the first place. I am just too damn lazy to do it now. After having a shower and a snack, I check my alarm clock before going to sleep: yup it's set. I head off to bed.

Damn that teme! I curse him as I get into bed. Why did he do that to me? Not like he knows how I feel about him, and at this rate he will never know. Hopefully he'll never know too. With Kami on my side, maybe I won't dream of him tonight. I really hope I don't. 'Cause I know that I will have a hard enough time facing him after seeing what I saw tonight. Hell, it will be hard enough facing Neji as well. But at least with Neji it won't hurt as much, since my feelings for him are not the same as they are with Sasuke.

Kami help me tonight, please!

_Deciding I will never fall a sleep at this rate. I head into the living room and to read. Hopefully this will make me tired enough to fall asleep. As I settle down to read my book, someone knocks at my door. Curiosity getting the better of me, I head off to the door. Looking through the peep-hole, I see that it is him. Thinking he wants something important I let him in. After shutting the door, he grabs me and kisses me. Shock was the only thing I felt. _

_Next thing I know we are headed to my bed, kissing like mad, clothes flying everywhere. I barely realize that we are at the bed, till my legs hit it. _

_We gracefully fall onto it, finally breaking the kiss. I think I'm dreaming as he stares at me with lust filled eyes that only he can produce. I moan again as he places butterfly kisses on my face and neck. I moan as his hands roam my body. While trailing behind them are his lips, kissing every inch of flesh in sight. _

_I watch with lust filled eyes as he places kisses down my chest, stomach, then up both thighs. As he finally takes a hold of my erection, he stares at me as he slowly starts to place it in his..._

I wake with a start. Dammit, not again! What have I done now to make Kami hate me that much? I really don't know. How many times now has it been that I've had that dream? Truthfully I have lost count, and at this point I really don't care anymore. Great, looks like I won't be getting anymore sleep tonight, so might as well get up. Oh lovely, what a wonderful sight to wake up to. First things first, must deal with my little problem. A really cold shower and a firm hand will take care of that. After I having my shower and getting dressed, I note that I have to change my bed sheets. After changing my bedding, I decide to pack before having breakfast. Packing finally done, now I can eat.

This morning I decide to make myself something other than ramen. Yes, I do eat food other than ramen. Looking in my fridge I find only a couple of eggs, about 2/3 of a litre of milk, and 6 slices of bacon left. So for breakfast this morning, I made myself some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and a nice glass of milk. What, who said I don't know how to eat healthy? After I eat, I clean up after myself and throw out what else I have left in my fridge. I know I won't be gone long, but I think most of this stuff has already had the biscuit. It just means I have to do some shopping when I get back.

A quick glance at my clock, I see I have, oh, about an hour and half before I have to be at the bridge. I walk over to my bag, grab it and place it by the door. Now it is ready for when I leave. Now to kill time. Walking back into the living room, I head to the bookshelves to grab the book I have been reading for a couple of days now. Almost 3/4 done, I look up at the clock and I am shocked to see I have about 5 minutes to get to the bridge. Damn you Robert Jordan! Now I have to take my book 'Winters Heart" with me, just to find out what happens at the end. Wondering what kind of trouble Mat will get himself into this time. (AN - Who would of thought Naruto be a lover of fantasy books? This is sad, I made Naruto get farther in this book than I have. I haven't made it past the damn prologue yet. Must read more of itXP Also as you can see, I made him a Mat fan as well. Mat is the best character in the book! Ok done.)

Grabbing my bag, I rush out the door and lock it. I finally make it to the bridge, only to see I am not the last one there. As I stand there trying to catch my breath, I see Lee coming up the same path I just came up from. Even though I was in such a rush to get here, I made myself pretend that I had seen nothing the night before; even if that means ignoring Sasuke for awhile. Now all we have to do is wait for can you guess who? Yes you guessed it, Kakashi-sensei. I swear that man needs a watch or something.

Two hours later, Kakashi finally arrives telling us that he was late because he was talking to the Hokage. This is one of the only times Sakura and I didn't call him a liar, since who is walking beside him? but the Hokage. Tsunada relays us some more instructions on the mission as we walk to the southern gate. We head out for Suna, with Tsunada seeing us off.

After stopping for the night. Neji comes over to me, asking if there is something wrong with me. Yeah, like I'll tell him the truth. Please give me some credit, I'm not as dumb as people think I am. I just tell him I didn't get enough sleep last night. He nods at me and says that he is willing to take my watch, since it's after his. I accept his offer and, in return, offer to take his watch tomorrow night if he wants me to. He nods in agreement and walks over to talk with Lee and Tenten.

Chores handed out, I watch Lee and Neji head off to retrieve fire wood, Sasuke and Sukura to get food and more water. Leaving myself and Tenten to put up the 4 tents for the night. Finally the others return and they start getting supper ready. When ready we gather around the fire. Stating I am not all that hungry, I decide to just have a bar that I put in my bag last night. After eating my bar I get up, telling them I'm heading for bed since I didn't have a good sleep last night, and that Neji has agreed to take my watch tonight. After crawling into the tent, I change for bed. Just as I finish getting into bed and I start to close my eyes, teme comes into the tent. I swear I hear him say my name with a strange emotion, but I can't be sure, as sleep has already to cloud my mind.

As I wake up, I realize that I don't remember having that dream and I'm grateful that I didn't. Seeing as it is still early and knowing I won't fall back asleep no matter how hard I try, I get up and get dressed. Before leaving the tent I re-pack my bag; not noticing the dark, lust filled, charcoals eyes of Sasuke staring at me. Seeing Kakashi-sensei sitting around the fire reading his Ichi Ichi Paradise, knowing full well he has sensed me. I realize that he must have had the last watch. Walking up to him, I tell him I will be willing to go off to gather some more wood for the fire. After getting back I see that he is still alone, I decide to go and catch breakfast for everyone. Now this time as I return with breakfast, I see everyone is awake and packing up the site. Breakfast eaten and cleaned up, we head out on the rest of our journey.

I figure it is a little after 3 in the morning by the time we make to the border of Fire and Sand country. Taking a vote, we decide to head through the desert now, rather than having to deal with the hot, afternoon sun. As our goal comes into sight, we all feel relieved; now we will soon be out of the hot, Suna sun. Making our way to the Kazekage tower, we take in the sights and sounds of Suna. Everyone in their own mind deciding how to make the best of our stay here.


End file.
